bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Incydent Hollowfikacji
| obrazek = 300px | początek = Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału | koniec = Wygnanie Kisuke Urahary | miejsce = Soul Society | rezultat = *Kisuke Urahara zostaje kapitanem 12. Oddziału. *Urahara tworzy Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. *Urahara zabiera Mayuriego z Siedliska Larw i mianuje go żołnierzem 3. rangi oraz wiceprezydentem SRT. *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma ratuje Shūhei Hisagiego i pozostałe dzieci przed ogromnym Hollowem. *Elita 9. Oddziału znika. *Specjalna grupa zostaje wysłana aby zbadać co się stało z członkami 9. Oddziału. | bitwy= Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału, Rekrutacja z Siedliska Larw, Zniknięcia w Soul Society, Bitwa w lesie Fugai, Wygnanie Kisuke Urahary | strona1 = *Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin *Kapitan Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kapitan Retsu Unohana *Kapitan Shinji Hirako *Kapitan Ginrei Kuchiki *Kapitan Love Aikawa *Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Szef Korpusu Kidō Tessai Tsukabishi *Wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen *Wicekapitan Lisa Yadōmaru *Wicekapitan Mashiro Kuna *Wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki *Wicekapitan Kaien Shiba *Wiceszef Korpusu Kidō Hachigen Ushōda *Żołnierz 3. rangi Gin Ichimaru *Żołnierz 3. rangi Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Żołnierz 5. rangi Kaname Tōsen *Suì-Fēng *Shūhei Hisagi *Byakuya Kuchiki }} to wydarzenie szczegółowo opisujące historię przyszłych Visoredów, awans oraz wygnanie Kisuke Urahary. Przedstawia również pierwsze próby Hollowfikacji przeprowadzane przez Sōsuke Aizena ponad 100 lat przed główną fabułą. Wydarzenia rozpoczynają się mianowaniem Kisuke Urahary na stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału, po tym, jak Kirio Hikifune otrzymała awans do elitarnej Gwardii Królewskiej. Korzystając ze swojego nowego statusu Urahara powołuje Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. 9 lat później Aizen przeprowadza eksperymenty Hollowfikacji na mieszkańcach Rukongai, które skutkują wszczęciem śledztwa przez Gotei 13. Do tego zadania zostaje przydzielony 9. Oddział, jednak większość wysokich rangą oficerów zostaje zabita, a kapitan i wicekapitan poddani Hollowfikacji. Powołano nowy, specjalny oddział do rozwiązania sprawy znikających dusz, lecz jego członków również poddano procesowi zamiany w Hollowa. Przybycie Urahary na miejsce zdarzenia zapobiega ich masakrze. Aizenowi udaje się jednak uciec. Kiedy próba uratowania pokrzywdzonych zawodzi, Urahara zostaje aresztowany i oskarżony o zbrodnie przeciwko towarzyszom. Z pomocą Yoruichi Shihōin udaje mu się wraz z Visoredami zbiec do Świata Ludzi. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Hiyori kopie Shinjiego w twarz, gdy ten przychodzi na ceremonię 110 lat temu, Shinji Hirako, kapitan 5. Oddziału, i jego wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen zmierzają do siedziby 1. Oddziału na ceremonie inauguracji nowego kapitana. Kiedy drzwi zostają otworzone, Hiyori Sarugaki kopie Shinjiego w twarz, wszynając kłótnię. Sprzeczkę przerywa Love Aikawa, który uderza Hiyori w głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 4-9 thumb|left|190px|Ukitake przypomina Kyōraku o Unohanie Love wpycha wściekłą Hiyori do budynku. Przemierzając korytarze, rozmawiają o tym, kto się zjawi. Wykluczają Kenpachiego Kiganjō z powodu jego lenistwa i nieposłuszeństwa. Zjawiają się Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. Rozmowa schodzi na temat zmian na stanowiskach kapitańskich. Wspomniane zostaje, mające miejsce 2 lata temu, objęcie pozycji kapitana 3. Oddziału przez Rose'a, a także śmierci kapitana 10. Oddziału. Kyōraku wymienia siebie, Ukitake i Yamamoto jako kapitanów piastujących stanowiska przez ponad 100 lat. Ukitake przypomina mu jeszcze o Retsu Unohanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 10-13 thumb|left|190px|Aizen zdziwiony promocją Kirio Hikifune Podczas pogawędki Kyōraku wyjawia, że Kirio Hikifune otrzymała awans. Zaciekawiony Aizen pyta jak to możliwe i czy weszła w skład Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Shunsui oświadcza, że dołączyła do Gwardii Królewskiej znanej też jako Oddział Zerowy. Wiadomość ta szokuje Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Ceremonia inauguracyjna dla nowego kapitana Kisuke Urahary Kensei Muguruma przerywa rozmowę, prosząc, by zajęli miejsca. Chwilę później zjawia się Kisuke Urahara, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Zostaje zbesztany przez Yoruichi za zachowanie nieprzystające kapitanowi. Yamamoto wpycha Uraharę do środka i formalnie ogłasza pomyślny przebieg kapitańskiego testu sprawnościowego. Kisuke Urahara zostaje oficjalnie mianowany nowym kapitanem 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori kopie Kisuke Urahara zostaje chłodno przywitany przez nowych podwładnych. Wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki okazuje mu silną niechęć i wrogość. Próbuje sprowokować go, obrażając jego poprzednią pozycję członka 2. Oddziału. Urahara nie przejmuje się tym, tłumacząc, że pokłada swoją lojalność w nowym oddziale. Rozwścieczona Hiyori kopie kapitana i opuszcza pomieszczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 10-14 thumb|right|190px|Hirako daje Uraharze wskazówki o byciu kapitanem W nocy Urahara siedzi przed budynkami 12. Oddziału. Zostaje odwiedzony przez Shinjiego, który z łatwością odgadł, że ma on problemy z Hiyori. Tłumaczy, że Sarugaki nie może pogodzić się z odejściem Hikifune, ponieważ były w zażyłych relacjach. Kisuke uważa, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie jej zastąpić. Shinji daje mu radę, że kapitanowie nigdy nie zadowolą wszystkich swoich podwładnych i powinni robić to co uważają za słuszne, kierując się dobrem oddziału. Gdy Hirako odchodzi, używa Noren Mekuri, odkrywając obecność podsłuchującego rozmowę Aizena. Każdy z nich stwierdza, że drugi jest przerażający.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 15-19 Wczesny etap thumb|left|190px|Siedlisko Larw Hiyori nadal nie może zaakceptować nowego kapitana, mimo że reszta oddziału jest dla niego życzliwa i pomocna. Sarugaki dowiaduje się, że Urahara całkowicie przerobił swoje biuro, instalując przeróżne urządzenia. Postrzega to jako usunięcie wszystkiego co przypominało jej Hikifune. Budzi to jej wściekłość. Hiyori domaga się wyjaśnień, dlaczego zmienia on wystrój biura. Kisuke przypomina, że jest to teraz jego gabinet i może dokonywać w nim dowolnych zmian. Wicekapitan uderza Uraharę, który ignoruje ten występek. Kapitan 12. Oddziału informuje, że zamierza dokonać dalszych zmian i chce, by towarzyszyła mu podczas wizyty w Siedlisku Larw.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 1-22 thumb|right|Kisuke ratuje Sarugaki Urahara zabiera niechętną Hiyori do Siedliska Larw, opowiadając w międzyczasie historię dotyczącą Onmitsukidō i jego służby jako dowódcy Dywizji Nadzorczej. Ujawnia on, że był strażnikiem w Podziemnym Ośrodku Nadzoru Specjalnego. Jako że wnoszenie tu broni jest zabronione, musiał on dysponować ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami Hakudy. Kisuke wyjaśnia, że wszyscy, którzy odeszli z Gotei 13, są internowani w tym miejscu, ponieważ Komnata 46 uznała ich za niebezpiecznych. Nagle jeden z osadzonych atakuje Hiyori, która spanikowała bez swojego Zanpakutō. Urahara zatrzymuje cios i przeprasza za to, że jej nie ostrzegł i z łatwością pokonuje on napastnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 1-16 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke i Hiyori rozmawiają z Mayurim o SRT Wkrótce docierają do odizolowanego więźnia. Okazuje się nim Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 17-18 Urahara ujawnia przed nim plany założenia Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Kisuke pragnie, by Mayuri został zastępcą kierownika SRT. Początkowo Kurotsuchi odrzuca możliwość współpracy z Uraharą. Kapitan 12. Oddziału dodaje, że w razie jego śmierci, ster nad organizacją przejmie Mayuri. Zaintrygowany więzień uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że Urahara jest doprawdy irytującą osobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strona 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi zabiera wstążkę z włosów Byakuyi W międzyczasie Byakuya Kuchiki trenuje w ogrodzie posiadłości swego rodu. Jego dziadek przyprowadza jako gościa Yoruichi. Droczy się ona z młodym Byakuyą, budząc jego złość. Yoruichi kradnie jego wstążkę do włosów, drwiąc, że nie będzie w stanie jej złapać. Byakuya używa Shunpo i rusza w pogoń za kapitan 2. Oddziału. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Ginrei Kuchiki komentuje młodzieńczy temperament wnuka. Gdzie indziej, Ukitake rozmawia przy herbacie z Kaienem Shibą, próbując namówić go na objęcie stanowiska wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Odmawia on jednak, co przygnębia Jūshirō. Rozmawiają na temat nowego członka Gotei 13, który w rok ukończył Akademię Shinō i otrzymał wyższe stanowisko oficerskie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 12-17 thumb|left|190px|Aizen chwali Gina za zabicie żołnierza 3. rangi Na terenie siedziby 5. Oddziału nowy członek pokonuje i zabija żołnierza 3. rangi. Obserwujący całe zajście Aizen chwali młodego Shinigami. Prosi, by powtórzył on swoje imię. Młodzieniec przedstawia się jako Gin Ichimaru. Aizen pyta go o żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Ten oświadcza, że szkoda słów na takiego mięczaka. Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału stwierdza, że to doskonała odpowiedź.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 17-19 Środkowy etap thumb|right|190px|Shinji wyjaśnia naturę znikających dusz 9 lat po awansie Urahary, w Rukongai zaczyna dochodzić do zniknięć i niewyjaśnionych śmierci. Shinji z towarzyszącym mu Aizenem spotykają Uraharę i jego podwładnych podczas przechadzki po Seireitei. Po przepychance z Hiyori, Hirako informuje Kisuke o zniknięciach dusz. Shinji wyjawia, że zostają po nich same ubrania. Przedstawia teorię Unohany, mówiącą, że ofiary za życia przestały być w stanie utrzymywać ludzką formę, co doprowadziło do ich dezintegracji. Hirako oświadcza, że zbadanie sprawy zostało przydzielone 9. Oddziałowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Kensei zostaje zatrzymany przez Kasakiego i Eishimę Kensei wraz z grupą żołnierzy udaje się do Rukongai w celu zbadania zniknięć. Jego wicekapitan, Mashiro Kuna, towarzyszy im bezustannie narzekając na misję. Mashiro upiera się przy tym, że Kensei jako kapitan nie powinien zajmować się tym osobiście. Muguruma oświadcza, że wysłał przodem oddział dziesięciu Shinigami, ale spóźniają się oni z raportem. Mashiro zaczyna marudzić, co budzi irytację i złość Kenseia, który chce ją uderzyć. Zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez swoich podwładnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-11 thumb|right|190px|Shinigami atakują Hollowa Nagle pojawiają się trzy dusze ścigane przez ogromnego Hollowa. Kensei natychmiast rozkazuje swoim ludziom zaatakować bestię. Zadają wiele cięć, lecz nie powstrzymuje to Hollowa, który powala na ziemię jedną z młodych dusz. Kensei uwalnia swój Zanpakutō – Tachikaze i pokonuje przeciwnika. Po upewnieniu się czy jego ludzie są cali, zwraca się do szlochającego chłopca. Zapytany o swoje imię, odpiera, że nazywa się Shūhei Hisagi. Kensei próbuje powstrzymać jego płacz, mówiąc, że ma dobre imię, godne prawdziwego, silnego mężczyzny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Puste skarpety Mashiro oświadcza, że znalazła dziesięć Shihakushō w pobliskich zaroślach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strona 19 Kensei zdaje sobie sprawę, że należą one do członków oddziału zwiadowczego wysłanego przez niego. Gdy Mashiro pyta, czy rozebrali się, Kensei wyjaśnia, że to niemożliwe by zdjęli Shihakushō bez rozwiązywania pasa albo skarpety bez zdejmowania sandałów. Kapitan 9. Oddziału rozkazuje Eishimie powiadomić centralę o pierwszych ofiarach wśród Shinigami. Przewidując możliwość działania jakiegoś wirusa, wysyła Tōdō do SRT z prośbą o przysłanie badaczy. Poleca również Kasakiemu sprowadzić namioty i rozbić obóz. Muguruma każe dzieciakom wracać do domu. Hisagi spostrzega przedstawiający liczbę 69 tatuaż Kenseia, który robi na nim wrażenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori przyjmuje zadanie W placówce SRT Mayuri i Hiyori spierają się na temat starszeństwa swoich rang. Krzyki Hiyori budzą Uraharę, który wchodzi do pomieszczenia z przewieszonym przez ramię ciałem. Kisuke tłumaczy, że jest to Gigai, stworzone by pomóc ofiarom zniknięć. Przybywa Tōdō, który raportuje o znalezisku i przekazuje prośbę Kenseia o wysłanie badaczy. Kapitan 12. Oddziału pozwala mu odejść i prosi Hiyori o udanie się na miejsce zdarzenia. Sarugaki uparcie odmawia. Kisuke mówi, że pozyskanie próbek może okazać się kluczowe w rozwiązaniu sprawy. Dodaje, że to odpowiedzialne zadanie, które może powierzyć tylko jej. Hiyori niechętnie zgadza się pójść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 6-12 thumb|left|190px|Kensei przebity przez nieznanego sprawcę Tōdō wraca do obozu i dołącza do stróżującej warty. W namiocie odpoczywa Kensei, Mashiro oraz Kasaki. Śpiąca wicekapitan głośno chrapie, co denerwuje Mugurumę. Zaalarmowany krzykami na zewnątrz, kapitan 9. Oddziału wybiega z namiotu. Spostrzega dwóch martwych żołnierzy leżących na ziemi oraz stojącego nad nimi Tōdō, jednak on również upada. Kensei próbuje obudzić Mashiro. W tym samym momencie Kasaki zostaje zabity. Po chwili Kensei zostaje otoczony nieprzeniknioną ciemnością i przebity od tyłu ostrzem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 13-18 thumb|right|190px|Nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Wszechkapitan Yamamoto zwołuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie i informuje kapitanów o zniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia i Mashiro. Oświadcza, że muszą podjąć działania zakładając najgorszy scenariusz. Decyduje się wysłać pięciu oficerów. Spóźniony Urahara zgłasza się na ochotnika, lecz Yamamoto nie wyraża zgody. Kiedy Kisuke próbuje przekonać wszechkapitana, zostaje zbesztany przez Yoruichi. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako i Love Aikawa dostają rozkaz niezwłocznego udania się na miejsce zdarzenia. Kapitan 2. Oddziału ma pozostać w pogotowiu i oczekiwać na dalsze rozkazy. Obrona Seireitei zostaje powierzona Ginreiowi Kuchiki, Shunsuiowi Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake. Kapitan Unohana proszona jest o przygotowanie się na przyjęcie rannych. Retsu proponuje, że również wyruszy. Wszechkapitan zabrania tego, mówiąc, że dopóki nie znają skali zagrożenia i jego przyczyny, nie mogą ryzykować utraty najlepszego medyka. Yamamoto oświadcza, że wyśle kogoś innego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 4-7 thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku próbuje uspokoić Uraharę, by nie martwił się o Hiyori Tessai Tsukabishi, kierownik Sekcji Kidō, oraz jego zastępca Hachigen Ushōda dołączają do zebranych. Ukitake reaguje zdziwieniem, ponieważ Tessai dawno nie pokazywał się publicznie, natomiast Shunsui stwierdza, że ich obecność oznacza, że sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Yamamoto rozkazuje im udać się z pozostałymi. Widząc zasmuconego Uraharę, Kyōraku proponuje wysłać swoją wicekapitan, Lisę Yadōmaru zamiast Tessaia. Sugeruje, że wysłanie dwóch wysokich rangą członków Sekcji Kido jest nierozważne. Podsłuchująca Lisa ujawnia się i zgadza się podjąć zadania. Genryūsai Yamamoto oficjalnie zatwierdza skład specjalnego oddziału do rozwiązania kwestii znikających dusz. Kiedy wszyscy opuszczają obrady, Kyōraku pociesza Kisuke mówiąc, że Hiyori da sobie radę. Dodaje, że wiara w swoich podwładnych i czekanie na nich także należą do obowiązków kapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 7-15 thumb|right|190px|Shinhi przybywa, by pomóc Hiyori W lesie Fugai, Hiyori zostaje zaatakowana i próbuje unikać ciosów zadawanych przez napastnika. Shinji pojawia się i paruje uderzenie wymierzone w Hiyori. Powodem, dla którego ta nie dobyła broni, okazuje się to, że przeciwnikiem jest Kensei poddany Hollowfikacji. Nowo przybyli żołnierze są zszokowani widokiem kapitana 9. Oddziału. Kensei przystępuje do ataku i uderza Aikawę. Mimo potężnej siły ciosu, ranny Love utrzymuje się na nogach. Sarugaki próbuje zatrzymać ich, lecz Shinigami oświadczają, że muszą powstrzymać Kenseia. Tłumaczą, że zrobią to bez zabijania go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Mashiro zaskakuje Rose'a Rose i Lisa ruszają do ataku. Ōtoribashi zostaje jednak zaskoczony przez Mashiro, która również została poddana Hollowfikacji. Kopnięciem w głowę powala kapitana 3. Oddziału na ziemię. Mashiro szarżuje na Shinjiego, który trzyma Hiyori. Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału zostaje powstrzymana przez Hachiego za pomocą Bakudō 75. Gochūtekkan. Następnie próbuje on spętać Kenseia, używając Bakudō 63. Sajō Sabaku, jednak kapitan zamieniony w Hollowa przełamuje Kidō swoją brutalną siłą fizyczną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 9-17 thumb|right|190px|Shunsui zauważa Aizena Przed siedzibą 12. Oddziału, Tessai przyłapuje Uraharę na próbie wymknięcia się z Seireitei z wykorzystaniem płaszcza wyciszającego Reiatsu. Tessai, jako dawny towarzysz dziecięcych zabaw Urahary, przewidział, że Kisuke zamierza udać się na pomoc swojej podwładnej. Tsukabishi oświadcza, że czuje lęk przed tym, co może się wydarzyć, i będzie towarzyszył Uraharze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 17-19 Kyōraku sprawdza siedzibę 5. Oddziału, zauważa Aizena przenoszącego stos książek i pozdrawia go. Shunsui stwierdza, że błędnie ocenił sytuację i za dużo sobie wyobraził. Opuszcza baraki 5. Oddziału i kieruje się do swojej siedziby. Spotyka małą Nanao Ise, która pyta gdzie jest Lisa. Kapitan 8. Oddziału wyjaśnia, że wyruszyła na bardzo ważną misję i wróci rankiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 1-6 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori tnie Shinjiego W trakcie starcia z Mugurumą, Lisa zostaje raniona i powalona na ziemię. Rose odciąga kapitana 9. Oddziału używając Kidō i mówiąc, że Kensei jakiego zna nie zniżyłby się do podniesienia ręki na kobietę. Hachi używa Bakudō 99. Kin, by unieruchomić Kenseia. Shinji chwali go za użycie zaklęcia bez inkantacji. Kiedy dyskutują jak mogą pomóc Mugurumie i Mashiro, Hiyori zaczyna kaszleć i dostaje drgawek. Sarugaki mówi, by Hirako ją puścił i uciekał. Niespodziewanie Hiyori tnie Shinjiego, który upada. Na jej twarzy pojawia się maska Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 6-13 thumb|right|190px|Prawdziwa osoba podążająca za Hirako Zanim zdziwiona reszta reaguje, zostają otoczeni ciemnością i ranieni tracąc przytomność. Napastnikiem okazuje się być Kaname Tōsen z 9. Oddziału. Przytomny Shinji pyta, jak mógł zdradzić swojego przełożonego. Aizen i Gin ujawniają swoją obecność. Sōsuke mówi, że Tōsen jest bardzo lojalny, ponieważ posłusznie wykonywał jego polecenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 13-19 Shinji wyjawia, że zawsze podejrzewał Aizena. Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału mówi, że dzięki podejrzeniom, Hirako nie był w stanie dojrzeć prawdy. Wyjaśnia, że przez ostatni miesiąc to nie on towarzyszył kapitanowi, tylko ktoś komu wpoił swoje zachowanie przy pomocy Absolutnej Hipnozy Kyōki Suigetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strona 1-10 thumb|left|190px|Hirako poddany Hollowfikacji Aizen drwi z Hirako, twierdząc, że to on wybrał go na swojego kapitana. Wściekły Shinji sięga po swój Zanpakutō, jednak dostaje konwulsji. Z jego oka i ust wydobywa się biała substancja, która przybiera formę maski Hollowa. Hirako zdaje sobie sprawę, że również padł ofiarą. Niewzruszony Aizen dziękuje mu za danie się sprowokować. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że w stanie emocjonalnego pobudzenia przemiana w Hollowa przebiega szybciej. Reszta Shinigamich również ulega Hollowfikacji. Shinji pyta, czym jest wspomniany proces. Aizen dobywa ostrze i oświadcza, że nie ma potrzeby udzielania wyjaśnień. Hiyori wypowiada imię Shinjiego i zostaje cięta przez Tōsena z rozkazu Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strony 10-18 thumb|right|190px|Urahara konfrontuje się z Aizenem Aizen dziękuje Shinjiemu za bycie wspaniałym materiałem badawczym i wznosi ostrze, by zadać decydujący cios. Nagle za plecami Aizena pojawia się Urahara, który przecina opaskę wicekapitana 5. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strona 18-22 Sōsuke wita Uraharę i Tsukabishiego. Gin mówi, że zostali nakryci a Kaname oświadcza, że zajmie się przybyszami, jednak Aizen powstrzymuje go. Patrząc na leżącą na ziemi Hiyori, Kisuke prosi, by wyjaśnił co tu zaszło. Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału odpowiada, że znalazł rannych i próbował udzielić im pomocy. Urahara zarzuca mu kłamstwo i stwierdza, że nie są to obrażenia otrzymane podczas walki. Kisuke oświadcza, że wszyscy są ofiarami Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Tessai atakuje zdrajców Aizen mówi, że, tak jak przypuszczał, Urahara wie o wiele więcej niż pozostali kapitanowie. Dodatkowo oświadcza, że cieszy się z niespodziewanej obecności kapitana 12. Oddziału. Sōsuke odwraca się i rozkazuje podwładnym wycofać się. Urahara każe im się zatrzymać, a Tessai prosi Kisuke o padnięcie na ziemię, by następnie zaatakować wycofujące się trio używając Hadō 88. ' Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō'. Aizen blokuje zaklęcie przy pomocy Bakudō 81. Dankū bez inkantacji, co budzi zdziwienie kierownika Sekcji Kidō. Gdy opada pył, okazuje się, że trójka zdrajców zniknęła. Tessai prosi Uraharę o wybaczenie, ponieważ nie udało mu się zapobiec ich ucieczce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strona 9-13 Końcowy etap thumb|right|190px|Urahara pokazuje Tessaiowi istnienie Hōgyoku By udzielić pomocy swoim towarzyszom, Tessai używa zakazanych Kidō: Jikanteishi i Kūkanten'i i przenosi wszystkich do kwater 12. Oddziału. Urahara natychmiastowo przystępuje do działania w swoim laboratorium. Wyjawia fakt istnienia Hōgyoku, artefaktu zacierającego granice między Shinigami a Hollowami. Kisuke próbuje użyć go, by pomóc ofiarom eksperymentu Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 14-18 Rankiem okazuje się, że jego starania nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 1-3 thumb|left|190px|Urahara zostaje aresztowany Zmęczony Urahara wychodzi na zewnątrz by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Nagle zostaje otoczony przez Shinigamich i razem z Tessaiem zatrzymany z rozkazu Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Zostają przyprowadzeni przed oblicze zgromadzenia i oskarżeni o przeprowadzanie eksperymentów związanych z przemianą w Hollowa. Kiedy Urahara mówi, że to sprawka Aizena, okazuje się, że wicekapitan 5. Oddziału był widziany na terenie Seireitei przez 124. żołnierzy i kapitana. Zjawia się Shinigami, który melduje, że w kwaterze 12. Oddziału odkryto liczne ślady wskazujące na prowadzenie badań nad Hollowfikacją. Najwyższa Komnata 46. ogłasza wyrok. Tessai Tsukabishi zostaje skazany na uwięzienie w Shugō za użycie zakazanych technik Kidō. Kisuke Urahara zostaje skazany na pozbawienie wszelkiej mocy duchowej i wygnanie do Świata Ludzi za prowadzenie niedozwolonych badań i eksperymentów oraz oszukanie i spowodowanie ciężkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu towarzyszy broni. Shinji i reszta ofiar eksperymentów uznano za Hollowy i nakazano ich natychmiastową likwidację.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 4-11 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi przybywa, by uratować Tessaia i Kisuke Nagle, w sali obrad, zjawia się zamaskowany intruz, który uwalnia Tessaia i Kisuke z kajdan i razem udają się do tajnego miejsca treningowego pod wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Zamaskowaną osobą okazuje się być Yoruichi, która sprowadziła tu również ofiary Hollowfikacji. Urahara dziękuje jej, ta natomiast ma do niego pretensje, że nie przyszedł do niej po pomoc. Yoruichi mówi, że przyniosła prototyp Gigai, nad którym pracował kapitan 12. Oddziału. Kisuke decyduje dopracować Gigai dla siebie, Tessaia i pozostałych, by ukryć się w Świecie Ludzi. Urahara przyrzeka, że znajdzie sposób na odwrócenie procesu Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 11-18 Następstwa Po tych wydarzeniach naukowiec i przyszli Visoredzi znaleźli azyl w Świecie Ludzi. Urahara oraz Tessai zaczęli prowadzić sklep w Karakurze. Visoredzi, którzy okiełznali swe wewnętrzne Hollowy, po wielu latach skontaktowali się z Ichigo Kurosakim. Dzięki ich treningowi, Przedstawiciel Shinigamich zapanował nad Hollowem w swoim wnętrzu. Lider grupy, Shinji Hirako, wspominając wydarzenia sprzed lat, stwierdził, że sporo zawdzięczają zarówno Uraharze, jak i Aizenowi. Wówczas dawni członkowie Gotei 13 opuścili służący im za siedzibę magazyn, by dołączyć do bitwy z Arrancarami w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 18-19 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:The Hollowfication Incident id:Insiden Hollowfikasi Kategoria:Wydarzenia